High Voltage
by JSmelie
Summary: Partager 24h sur 24 sa vie avec celle de son frère n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Dean et Sam se feraient volontiers les porte paroles de cette affirmation. Lorsqu'une vengeance, un embouteillage, et des inconnus s'en mêlent...


*****************

**- ****High Voltage**** - **

*****************

_Résumé: Partager 24h sur 24 sa vie avec celle de son frère n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Dean et Sam se feraient volontiers les porte paroles de cette affirmation._

_Mais lorsque les Winchester sont contraints, le temps infini d'un embouteillage, de respirer le même air dans un espace aussi réduit que l'impala - alors même qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'entretuer un instant plus tôt... Quand des inconnus s'en mêlent..._

L'histoire se situe quelque part au milieu de la saison deux (nostalgie du temps où les anges ne bougeaient pas de leur nuage).

Bonne lecture, j'espère. Et comme d'habitude, c'est avec plaisir que je répondrai aux reviews :-)

Ah ...j'oubliais: J'ai troqué JPad contre JSmélie, en référence à ma p'tite soeur d'amour adorée (je m'inspire souvent de nos propres expériences, diront nous...et elle m'apporte souvent quelques bonnes idées, quand je suis en panne sèche, et que des feuilles déchirées commencent à voler un peu partout . Bref, je lui devais bien ça ^^)

************************

_**1**_

_**Slobber and Jerk**_

*********

***

Window Rock, 3060 habitants - dont une majorité de connards, auraient souligné les Winchester - concentrés à la frontière entre le Nouveau-Mexique et l'Arizona.

Il faisait trop chaud, il était trop fatigué, et maintenant il avait trop soif.

Qu'il était con…Bien joué Sam…Un gamin attardé en crise de somnambulisme aurait flairé l'arnaque à dix kilomètres. Putain qu'il était con.

Dean lui tend les clefs de l'impala, avec en bonus un sourire kodak qui dévore la moitié de son visage.

Et il ne se méfie pas.

Ok, lorsqu'il s'était laissé berné, 5h00 s'affichait sur sa montre ; sa méfiance sommeillait encore, elle aussi.

_La ferme, débile, c'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable que tu te sois jamais faite._

Les jointures de ses doigts crispés virèrent au blanc.

T'es triplement con Sam…Depuis quand Dean se lève à 5h00 ? Il ne se réveillait pas de bon cœur avant 10h00, faisait la gueule avant 9h00, montrait les dents avant 8h00. Et aujourd'hui, Dean le tire du lit à 5h00 tapantes, aussi énergique et gai qu'une vahiné ; mais non, lui Sam, l'incarnation de la connerie, n'y voit là rien de suspect. Appel de Bobby ou pas, il aurait dû le voir venir.

Bientôt, on mettrait son nom, à côté du mot débile, dans le dico.

Cette dernière pensée accentua brusquement l'exaspération du jeune Winchester. C'était, à un mot près, la réflexion que lui avait lancé Dean la veille.

- Connard, siffla t-il entre ses dents.

Sa main droite quitta brusquement le volant pour tourner le bouton de l'autoradio. Aussitôt, la voix de Brian Johnson fit trembler ses tympans.

_I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean (Je suis sale, mesquin et pas du tout net)_

_I'm a wanted man (Je suis recherché)_

_Public enemy number one (Ennemi public numéro un)_

_Understand ? (Compris ?)_

_So lock up your daughter (Alors enferme ta fille)_

_Lock up your wife (Enferme ta femme)_

_Lock up your back door ( Verouille ta porte)_

_And run for your life (Et cours si tu veux vivre)_

_The man is back in t__... __(L'homme est de retour en v…)_

- Ta gueule.

Une fois le volume réglé à un niveau acceptable, « T.N.T » laissa place à « Where The Streets Have No Name », de U2 ; et une étincelle de satisfaction passa dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Pourtant, il n'aimait pas vraiment cette musique ; en temps normal il l'aurait même jarté illico. Mais Dean lui, la haïssait cordialement.

Laisser vivre cette chanson dans l'habitacle ne rimait strictement à rien.

Seulement, Sam agissait ainsi à l'exact opposé de son frère, au moins sur ce domaine.

Et ça, ça le calmait. Un peu. C'était tout à fait puéril, mais il s'en foutait royalement.

Lèvres pincées et dents serrées, les muscles de sa mâchoire saillants sous la peau, Sam rivait un regard noir devant lui. Si ce regard pouvait tuer, plus un pèlerin ne foulerait encore le sol de Window Rock.

Dès qu'il eut franchit les limites d'un hôpital et emprunta la route qui le conduirait au motel, à l'extrémité sud de la ville, il se trouva pris brusquement au milieu d'un vaste tohu-bohu de voitures, de bicyclettes et de coureurs à pieds. Deux joggers surgirent soudain à l'angle d'une allée, l'obligeant à se stopper net.

Il donna un coup de frein si brutal que sa tête aurait heurté le pare-brise sans la ceinture de sécurité qui le retenait à l'épaule. Il klaxonna rageusement ; il avait toujours été exaspéré par cette habitude qu'on les joggers (tout comme les cyclistes d'ailleurs) d'affecter de décliner toute espèce de responsabilité à partir du moment où ils sont lancés. Sale cons.

L'un des coureurs lui adressa un signe obscène du doigt sans même se retourner.

Sam poussa un soupir, si long et bruyant qu'il sembla vouloir à toute force vider ses poumons de la moindre particule d'oxygène, et redémarra.

La température paraissait avoir soudainement augmenté de six ou sept degrés, exprès.

Le jeune Winchester avait beau n'être vêtu que d'un tee-shirt, la chaleur l'étouffait comme si l'impala était un sonna.

De la sueur ruisselait sur son front, gagnait ses yeux, qu'il clignait comme une chouette.

Peut être aussi pour rester éveillé.

**Quatre heures plus tôt.**

Pas un son ne troublait le sommeil paisible des deux hommes.

S'il y avait bien un point positif dont le motel, pourri toutes catégories, pouvait être glorifié, c'était sa localisation. Juste assez loin de la route pour que celle-ci ne pollue pas les oreilles des locataires.

L'un somnolait dans une position acrobatique, sur le dos, la tête au pied du lit, les jambes repliées de travers, touchants presque le sol ; un mince filet de bave s'écoulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. L'autre, étendu sur le ventre, dormait profondément. Son visage était invisible, enfoncé dans l'oreiller verdâtre qu'il enserrait fermement de ses deux bras.

Ce dernier était alors absolument inconscient des heures atroces qu'il devait vivre - tout en suivant à la lettre la règle n° 35 : souffrir en silence - à peine quinze minutes plus tard.

L'été s'était déjà confortablement installé en Arizona.

La chaleur emplissait la chambre - un peu trop, si l'on se fiait à la peau humide des Winchester, pourtant vêtus en tout et pour tout d'un boxer.

Les draps qui il fut un temps recouvraient les deux lits gisaient en boule aux pieds de Sam.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon drap ?_

_- Arrête ça Dean. Arrête tout de suite. Si tu veux qu'on continue à s'engueuler encore longtemps tu peux aller te faire f…_

_- Rends moi ça._

_Les draps verts volèrent instantanément jusqu'à la tête de Dean, où ils pendouillèrent quelques secondes._

_- Meurs de chaud, c'est ton problème_

_- C'est ça…, ta gueule, Sam. Oh ! Pardon…c'est vrai, j'oubliais…ton illustre majesté._

_- Vas te faire foutre._

_Cinq minutes de regards noirs et grincements de dents plus tard, les frères sombraient dans le sommeil. Quelque part au milieu de la nuit, les draps déménageaient du dos de l'aîné trempé de sueur._

Un rayon lumineux perçait à travers l'espace de rien du tout que laissait un volet minuscule, censé pouvoir se rabattre.

A mis chemin entre la façade et l'encadrement de la fenêtre, il avait résisté aux attaques musclées de Dean, et aurait certainement rendu l'âme, mué en puzzle, si Sam n'avait pas braillé : « Deeean !!! Eeeh ! Dean t'es cinglé ! Tu vas le péter arrête ! DEAN ! »

Rayon lumineux un brin aveuglant qui, comme un fait exprès, se frayait un chemin droit entre les deux yeux de l'aîné des Winchester. Des grognements ponctués de soupirs agacés s'échappaient de sa bouche, et il ne devait pas tarder à s'éveiller tout à fait.

- Saaam…Saam ! Gn'éteint la lumière 'ordel ! marmonna Dean, plus ou moins conscient, dans la minute qui suivit.

Aucun son ne lui parvint en guise de réponse, pas même un frémissement de paupières.

Résigné, il se redressa péniblement, les yeux hermétiquement fermés.

- Fait chier.  
Avançant au radar, Dean se dirigea vers l'interrupteur, qui devait se trouver quelque part près de la porte. Peut être à droite…à moins que…

Ses doigts effleurèrent une reproduction de tableau d'une affligeante banalité qui représentait un pittoresque port de la Nouvelle-Angleterre avec de pittoresques voiliers amarrés le long d'un pittoresque débarcadère en bois.

C'est à l'instant exact où son portable sonna qu'il se souvint du 'volet de merde'. Un air de Metallica retentit de la poche de son jean, lequel devait être sous son lit ; et dix seconde plus tard, Bobby - qui respirait à pleins poumons sa première bouffée d'air frais de la journée - essuya un 'Putain de volet !' grogné à voix basse.

A peine le vieux chasseur eut-il échangé deux phrases avec Dean, qu'il détecta le malaise.

- Tu ne t'es pas, _encore, _engueulé avec Sam, par tout hasard ?

- Mmhnon, répondit Dean, conscient toutefois que son interlocuteur ne se laisserait pas duper.

Bobby était le seul homme, après son frère, capable de déceler un détail de ce genre en dix secondes, montre en main, par le seul biais du téléphone. C'en était presque inquiétant. Et exaspérant, surtout.

- Sûr ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Bobby pouvait voir les yeux de l'aîné se lever au ciel.

- C'est bon t'as gagné… un peu, hier soir. Il a décidé de me faire chier jusqu'à ce que…oh, laisse tomber.

Le demi aveu semblait contrarier Dean plus que nécessaire, Bobby jugea préférable de ne pas insister.

Après « putain de volet », il ne désirait pas plus que cela être insulté de « vieux con trop curieux ».

Et après tout, 'l'engueulade à la Winchester' n'était pas l'événement spectaculaire du siècle.

Au contraire, c'est dans la certitude où ces deux là ne se frictionnaient pas tous les quatre matins que le vieux chasseur s'affolerait pour leur santé.

Les connaissant, un mot prononcé une octave trop haut, un « connard » ou « pétasse » lâché avec un peu trop de conviction, ou l'une de ces grimaces qu'eux seuls étaient fichu d'afficher sans même s'en rendre compte, et les voilà embarqués dans la troisième guerre mondiale.

Car si Bobby se souvenait bien, les frères avaient liquidé un nid particulièrement imposant de vampires au Colorado, avant d'atterrir dans ce motel.  
A sa connaissance, la fatigue n'avait jamais fait bon ménage avec les nerfs des deux têtes de mules.

Cinq minutes suffirent à clore la discussion. (A cinq heures du matin, Bobby n'était lui non plus pas d'humeur à déblatérer sur la famine dans le monde.).

C'est avec un imperceptible sourire au bord des lèvres que Dean raccrocha.

Il était diaboliquement génial.

En deux enjambées de coureur olympique, il fut à côté de son frère, lequel n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.  
- Saaam ? Sammy ? appela t-il doucement.

Un grognement étouffé émergea de l'oreiller.

L'aîné sourit franchement, presque malgré lui, et, une fraction de seconde, il faillit renoncer. Il faillit…

- Debout, ton altesse, susurra t-il à l'oreille de son cadet - oreille qu'il découvrit d'abord d'innombrables mèches brunes entremêlées.

Une pointe de mesquinerie doublée d'un léger ressentiment pointaient derrière les derniers mots.

Au cours de leur « petit différent » Sam avait déclaré qu'il « ne supportait plus d'être traité comme un esclave ».

On ne peut plus halluciné par cette récrimination débile et totalement infondée, Dean n'avait pu réussir à arracher un démenti au plaignant (et ce n'était pas comme si une bonne partie de ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas été sacrifié).

L'aîné des Winchester n'en était pas moins décidé à tout faire pour que Sam admette avoir largement exagéré.

Conscient que penser très fort « dégage, laisse moi dormir… » ne ferait pas magiquement disparaître son frère - ou 'la dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler'- Sam se dressa lentement sur les coudes, encore tout hébété de sommeil.

- Kesta ? 'l'est quelle heure ? marmonna t-il d'une voix alourdie par la fatigue.

Dean haussa les épaules, et son frère posa les yeux sur la montre enroulée à son poignet.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'établir une connexion entre l'information temporelle, la sonnerie qu'il avait vaguement entendu, et son aîné dégoulinant de bonté (ils s'étaient disputés la veille au soir non ? Un Sam au top de ses capacités aurait été déstabilisé par le simple fait que Dean lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe, après une dispute comme celle là. Dean attendait, neuf fois sur dix, que son frère affiche _le_ sourire en coin, prononce_ le_ mot soigneusement choisit, avant d'enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre. Peut être aussi parce que Sam se trouvait souvent être le responsable des « petits différents »).

En quelques mots, Dean lui brossa le tableau :

« Bobby avait appelé. Une certaine Amélie Moruk attendait ici, à Window Rock, au 49 long street, qu'il vienne chercher le stock de cartouches que Bobby ne pouvait leur livrer lui-même, faute de temps. ».

Dean lui laissait gracieusement le soin de s'en charger, n'ayant pas tout à fait récupéré de la veille, son dos encaissait difficilement la longue chute qu'il s'était payé.

_Tss…mais bien sûr…Et qui s'est coltiné le nettoyage du nid, une fois la chute libre de ton pauvre dos ? Et mes genoux en miettes, ça bien sûr, tu t'en moques...comme tu te moques de savoir quel est le con qui a dû calmer la vieille hystérique à 1h00._

Néanmoins, Sam ne protesta pas. Ok, ni lui ni Dean ne mourrait d'envie d'aller chercher le ravitaillement, mais il fallait bien que l'un d'eux fasse son job, alors pourquoi pas lui. Et puis après tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, c'était ça ou dormir - même si à choisir… Rien ne laissait croire que les environs étaient menacés par un semblant de surnaturel. Dean le lui rappela d'ailleurs : « Tu l'as vérifié. Pas de chasse dans le secteur. Aujourd'hui c'est Noël Sammy. Prends ton temps, et amuse toi bien surtout. Bobby m'a dis que… Amélie est terriblement…Rhâ ! J'te laisse la surprise. Fait chier…pour mon dos. J'te remplacerais bien. »

Cette Moruk n'allait pas poireauter indéfiniment de toute façon. Si Bobby avait dit 5h20, ce serait 5h20.

Une poignée de minutes furent nécessaires à Sam pour rejoindre le 49 long street.

C'était une grande baraque ancienne de style colonial. Le jeune homme nota qu'un sérieux rafraîchissement du revêtement extérieur, en bois, n'aurait pas été un luxe.

Alors qu'il tendait ses longs doigts vers un boîtier bleu informe, étrange pour une sonnette, les paroles de son frère « Amélie est tellement…Rhâ ! J'te laisse la surprise. » lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Il eut alors conscience qu'une boule désagréable s'était formée dans sa gorge, et ne put déterminer si elle était due à de l'anxiété, la chaleur, ou la foule de sous-entendus que Dean pouvait dissimuler derrière sa remarque anodine.

Des pas résonnèrent sèchement derrière la porte, et Sam secoua la tête. Il était stupide. Il n'avait aucune raison d'aller autrement que parfaitement bien.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le chasseur eut un hoquet de surprise mêlé de dégoût.

Ne rien avoir avalé depuis une vingtaine d'heures méritait amplement la palme de l'acte anti-santé le plus intelligent de l'année.

La première chose que Sam vit fut le cadavre qui pendait mollement dans les bras flasques de Moruk.

Ce qui autrefois avait dû ressembler à un chat noir n'était plus qu'un amas de chair dégoulinant de sang.

Le crâne était défoncé et dévoilait une matière jaunâtre, verdâtre, rougeâtre…un subtil mélange absolument répugnant.

Les yeux de Sam s'attardèrent un moment sur ceux de la créature. Vitreux, les globes jaillissaient de leurs orbites comme ceux d'un poisson des grands fonds qui vient de subir une trop grande décompression, et semblaient le fixer.

« Le monde est cruel mec…disaient-ils. Tu me ressembleras, bientôt. On finit tous par se ressembler. Un peu de sang, un peu de chair, un peu d'os. C'est en crevant que l'homme se rapproche enfin des animaux. ».

Ils lui paraissaient posés directement sur ses joues…

Un soupir épuisé sortit brutalement le jeune Winchester de sa contemplation macabre.

Une femme, si l'on se fiait au pot de peinture qu'était son visage, posait sur lui un regard teinté de…d'amusement ?

Sam fit un pas hésitant en avant, bredouilla ce qui devait être une excuse, avant de toussoter, franchement mal à l'aise.

Et, durant ce léger trouble, un laps de temps qui ne dura guère plus de quinze secondes, Moruk observait le jeune homme avec l'intensité d'un vampire regardant un type qui vient de s'entailler avec son rasoir.

Sam s'en aperçut, une fois ses yeux fixés sur la jeune femme. Ce qu'il constata en supplément ne l'aida pas à retrouver une contenance : Amélie Moruk était un homme.

Quelques survivances d'acné post-pubère mutilaient le visage de son livreur de cartouches, qu'une épaisse tartine de fond de teint n'avait pas réussi à masquer. Acné s'accompagnant d'une multitude de poils insuffisamment rasés.

Le malaise de Sam redoubla.

- Ahem…désolé je…vous voulez peut être que je…vous aide à le…l'enterrer ? bafouilla t-il, conscient que, pour lancer une conversation, il était difficile de faire pire.

- C'est pas mon chat, Sam, j'vais pas l'enterrer non ! s'esclaffa Moruk entre deux brèves inspirations, faisant joliment voleter les boucles brunes de ses cheveux longs. J'ai jamais enterré les miens, j'vais pas commencer maintenant !

Le cadet des Winchester ferma les yeux deux secondes. Que l'homme l'ait appelé par son prénom lui passait à des années lumière au-dessus de la tête. L'eut-il nommé « Vladimir » ou « sucre d'orge », qu'il n'aurait pas noté la différence.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Moruk esquissait quelques pas en arrière du couloir de l'habitation.

- Ne reste pas là comme un idiot ! reprit ce dernier sans se départir de son large sourire. Sourire qui rappela à Sam celui du Joker dans « Batman ». Suis moi, tu vas m'ouvrir un sac poubelle. C'est que…, Moruk souffla bruyamment tout en entraînant Sam à sa suite.

J'peux pas faire trente-six mille trucs en même temps tu comprends mmh? Désolé…

Il tourna la tête de façon à offrir au chasseur une grimace navrée, et ce dernier s'efforça d'arracher un sourire rassurant à ses traits crispés.

- Pas de problème.

C'est ce que Sam se répéta inlassablement durant les cinq prochaines heures : « Pas de problème. Tout va bien, détends toi…Au-cun problème Sam. »

Tout en fourrant monsieur le chat au fond du sac que le jeune Winchester déployait devant lui, Moruk libéra un déluge de paroles, sans se donner la peine de respirer, encore moins celle d'attendre les réponses que ses questions impliquaient.

- T'as quel âge ? Très jeune pour un chasseur ! Enfin, il faut bien commencer un jour, mmh ? Bobby m'a parlé de toi. Enfin de vous, les Winchester. Difficile de parler de l'un sans l'autre, mmh ? Si on écoute ce que disent les chasseurs à droite à gauche. J'suis pas vraiment un de ces types accros aux flingues et la baston moi, sans vouloir t'offenser Sam, mmh ? C'est super cool ce que vous faites, sauver des… damoiselles et damoiseaux en détresse.

Moruk lui lança un clin d'œil complice, et rejeta coquettement ses cheveux en arrière.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Sam ne parvint qu'à afficher une grimace comique - pas tout à fait digne du sourire poli qu'il avait voulu s'arracher.

Bobby se foutait de lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ou alors il s'était enfilé, pour d'obscures raisons, une barrique de vodka pure, avant de se rappeler que deux cons quelque part attendaient des cartouches, et d'envoyer de premier attardé qu'il croisa s'en charger pour lui.

Moruk arracha le sac des mains de Sam, et noua sèchement les ficelles qui le fermaient, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

- Tu chasses aujourd'hui ?

Sam battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Non.

Quatre heures seraient à sa disposition pour regretter ce mot.

- Mais chasseur ou pas, ça n'empêche qu'on entend des trucs. Alors comme ça toi et Dean passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, mmh ?

********

**5h50**

Si Sam ne devait pas tarder à mesurer par ses propres moyens le degré de connerie dont étaient pourvu certains habitants de Window Rock, il en eu toutefois un aperçu : le traitement auquel la malheureuse boule de poils fut soumise avant de ressembler à un steak saignant était proprement révoltant. Moruk n'avait pas assisté à la mise à mort de l'animal, aussi retraça t-il, en bonus de ses propres péripéties, le récit d'une poignée d'enfants :

- J'rangeais des cartons, quand j'entends le hurlement de la vieille, ma voisine. Ça se reconnaît bien, avec la voix qui ressemble plus à rien, tu sais. J'ai pensé une seconde « Bordel, déjà levée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle là ?! Elle s'est pété un ongle ? Elle a une feuille de salade entre les dents ? ». Elle beugle toujours pour rien la voisine. Quand j'étais gosse elle me foutait même les jetons.  
Bref, j'ai continué à ranger mes cartons tranquille pépère. Dix secondes même pas après le premier beuglement, voilà un deuxième qui arrive ! J'ai fais un bond de quinze mètres t'aurais vu ça ! Le genre de beuglement que ferait une grosse truie qu'on torture, tu sais ? Là j'me suis dis que c'était peut être plus grave qu'un bout de persil entre les dents, et j'suis sorti pour voir. C'était dégueulasse.  
Le chat était planté dans la porte de la vieille. Comme Jésus. 'Krufficié'. La vieille continuait à beugler, et quand elle essayait de causer j'comprenais que dalle. Alors j'ai demandé aux gosses qui étaient là de m'dire c'qu'ils avaient vu. S'ils avaient vu quelque chose ouais, ils ont maté. C'est la bande à Thomas qui a fait le coup. Des cinglés complets ceux là. Le genre de types qui te fracassent la tronche parce que t'as effleuré leur godasse. Ils se rassemblent souvent dans un garage, à l'angle de la rue. J'veux même pas imaginer c'qu'ils y font. D'après les rumeurs ils … hem… font des choses pas très propres avec les animaux, ils torture des gens, aussi. Mais c'est des rumeurs alors… faut pas toujours les croire comme un con, mmh ?Les gosses passaient près de leur squat, quand les cinglés commençaient à massacrer la bestiole. Prépare toi Sam, t'as peut être jamais entendu un truc aussi gerbant. Ils ont tout vu. Vacances ou pas, ils auraient mieux fait de rester couché. Ils ont TOUT vu j'te dis. Faut dire qu'ils sont pas du genre à se cacher les tarés. Thomas, le plus cinglé des tarés, balançait des coups de pelle dans la gueule du chat, pour l'attendrir, c'est ce qu'il disait. Les gosses se planquaient derrière les poubelles de devant le garage. Ils osaient pas crier, ils avaient trop peur de se prendre un coup de pelle aussi.

Ça a duré pas mal de temps, et le chat, qu'un des trois autres tarés tenait par terre, bougeait toujours. Il se défendait bien, il parait, il a même griffé jusqu'au sang la main du type qui lui écrasait le ventre par terre. Avant de se prendre un autre coup de pelle. J'sais pas comment il s'y prenait, Thomas, pour ne pas le buter direct, ou au moins l'assommer, Il devait avoir une technique, parce que le chat pissait le sang mais ne tombait pas dans les pommes. Après ça, ils ont foutu le feu au chat. Ils ont attendu que les poils et une bonne partie de la peau soient bien grillés, avant de l'éteindre au tuyau d'arrosage. La pauvre bestiole vivait toujours. Les gosses entendaient des crachotements, des sifflements, et des bruits rauques. Dégueu. Plus aussi forts qu'au début, mais y'en avait. Un des mecs, Mike, d'après la description, enfin toi tu t'en fous des noms tu les connais pas, mmh ? Bref, après ça, Mike a dit qu'il faudrait penser à l'achever, parce que la vieille allait se réveiller, et que ce serait trop tard, qu'il faudrait recommencer demain. Thomas a répondu : « Ah ouais merde, ça passe vite putain ! » et il a dégommé complètement le chat d'un méga coup de pelle. Les gosses voulaient hurler, tu sais, mais ils étaient tellement morts de trouille qu'ils ont pas réussi. Pas plus mal… Ces gars là auraient été capables de les menacer, ou pire. Ils se sont taillés vite fait sans se faire remarquer. Et voilà le travail. Les tarés auraient mieux fait d'aller terroriser une autre vieille, celle là était déjà cinglée. Elle était trop morte de trouille pour toucher le chat, la vieille, alors j'm'en suis occupé. J'avais raccompagné mamie chez elle, dit aux gosses de dégager, et j'étais au milieu du couloir, tout près de jeter l'chat, quand t'es arrivé. Voilà, tu sais tout. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que personne n'ira voir les flics. Personne. Trop peur, tu comprends ? … Moi c'est pas que j'ai peur, c'est que…J'viens beaucoup moins souvent ici, quasiment plus donc…C'est plus mes affaires quoi. Chacun sa merde comme on dit, mmh ?

********

**6h00**

Lorsque Sam réclama pour la première fois les boîtes de cartouches, Moruk lui décrocha un regard qui ne disait pas tout à fait « Tu fais chier, y'a pas le feu ! », mais presque.

Et comme pour appuyer ce regard que le jeune Winchester n'apprécia que très modérément, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un salon miniature – lequel fit naître en Sam une violente envie de rire.

Nerveuse, brûlante.  
Si Dean s'était amusé à aménager une pièce anti-Sam, c'est exactement à ça qu'elle aurait ressemblé :

Coincé entre les fesses d'un texan, le torse d'un français, et le sexe d'un espagnol, Ronald Mac Donald - grandeur nature - souriait à Sam de toutes ses dents; poster au milieu de posters.

Une multitude de cartons se disputaient une place aux quatre coins du salon ; des tiroirs vomissants sous-vêtements usagés et rouleaux de papier toilette jonchaient une moquette grise de poussière et maculée de traces de boue séchée.

Au centre d'un carton qui faisait office de table basse, face au canapé, un sandwich entamé dégoulinant d'une mayonnaise à l'aspect douteux surmontait un cendrier plein.

Les tas de cendres semblaient être un élément de décor : une quinzaine d'autres s'étalaient sur plusieurs rangées d'étagères, en ordre militaire.

A chacun des pas qui l'avaient éloigné de l'extérieur, Sam avait plissé le nez un peu plus.

Une forte odeur de tabac froid agressait ses narines. Lourde, âcre, nauséeuse.

A quelques minutes de son réveil, Sam avait connu mieux en matière de parfum.

A choisir, il préférait encore l'odeur redoutable – odeur de fauve – qu'une chambre partagée avec Dean pouvait dégager, quelques heures après qu'ils se soient tous deux endormis sans se donner la peine de se déshabiller, encore moins celle de se laver.  
Il existait des soirs où les frères préféreraient presque perdre un bras plutôt que priver leur corps épuisé d'une minute de sommeil.

Moruk lui signala au passage que s'il se nommait Amélie _– 'Je m'appelais Edward avant. Edward…T'imagines ?!' -_ ce n'était pas pour rien, et que, par conséquent, « monsieur » était absolument ridicule.

'_Appelle moi Amélie, Sammy. J'suis pas une vieille peau, pas de madame non plus'_.

Sam réussi à conserver un sourire neutre, quoi que légèrement figé, durant le long discours de l'homme ayant pour thème « Pourquoi vivre dans le bordel, et comment en jouir, en cent leçons. ». Mais ce sourire commença à se désagréger lorsque Moruk sortit d'une armoire un paquet de gâteaux secs, pour s'évanouir complètement lorsque Moruk annonça aimablement :

- Je n'ai pas les cartouches, pas encore, mais t'inquiètes, elles devraient arriver bientôt.

- Comment ça ? « Bientôt », c'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Sam précipitamment.

Sans doute y avait-il quelque chose dans sa voix qui parvenait jusqu'à Moruk - suffisamment ,en tout cas, pour que son ton passe de la désinvolture à l'inquiétude :

- Pas longtemps ! T'inquiètes pas, pas longtemps. Tu peux attendre ici, mmh ? T'as le temps de toute façon. Désolé mais, hem, j'ai dis à Bobby que j'arrivais à 5h20 et…désolé mais…hem…j'ai prêté ma bagnole à une amie tout à l'heure et…j'ai oublié les cartouches dans le coffre. Oui, je sais c'que tu penses…

L'homme marqua une pause, et plongea des yeux mis navrés, mis amusés, dans ceux du jeune dernier leva un sourcil sur des traits qu'il réussissait à conserver parfaitement neutres. Maîtriser ses émotions n'était peut être pas indispensable, à l'instant présent, mais cela lui semblait préférable à la remarque acide, un brin vulgaire, qui brûlait ses lèvres.

- Quelle folle prête sa voiture, on ne prête pas sa voiture, mmh ? J't'explique. C'est simple. Elle a fait la route jusqu'ici avec moi, ma copine. On est arrivé plus vite que prévu, un peu avant 5h00. Elle voulait en profiter pour voir le lever du soleil. L'aube quoi, tu sais. Elle est un peu romantique, comme moi…Surtout depuis qu'Emily, la femme de sa vie, l'a quitté…  
Moruk poussa un petit soupir tragique. Bref, quand j'ai capté que j'avais oublié les cartouches dans la bagnole, j'l'ai rappelé pour lui dire d'être là à 5h20, parce que j'avais appelé Bobby pour lui dire qu'il fallait que vous vous ameniez à l'heure là et…Tu comprends, j'pouvais pas lui dire non dans son état. Mais elle ne va pas tarder…

Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent, au même rythme que les pas d'une octogénaire accrochée à son déambulateur, dans l'esprit fatigué de Sam ; une fraction de seconde, dans celui de Moruk.

_Nom de dieu qu'il est seeeexxxx ! Le cul…non mais quel cul ! Et le nez, et les dents, et les bras et…Oh ses lèvres….Grrrmiam… Pourquoi il ne me parle pas ? Il est timide, réfléchis. C'est toujours comme ça la première fois. Tu te rappelles avec Andy ? Laisse lui le temps._

La deuxième fois, lorsque Sam chercha poliment à savoir où en était « la copine » dans sa contemplation du soleil, Moruk le coupa au milieu de sa phrase.

- Ouuuups ! 'Sxcuse moi Sammy, je viiiibre ! Eh eh…ça doit être ma mère,elle s'inquiète toujours quand je conduis. Oh, tu sais ce que c'est, mmh ? Prends des gâteaux, en attendant. Faut bien nourrir tous ces muscles, eh eh !

Dean n'aurait pas survécu, étranglé dans un rire incontrolable, face à l'expression que Sam afficha :

Pincées, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans le sourire du parfait hypocrite.

_- Tu m'aimes ?_

_- mais oui quelle question ? J'ai l'air de ne pas t'aimer moi ? MOIII ?!_

_- La hache dans ta main, c'est pour la déco du lit ?_

Les battements de cils nerveux – sur des yeux qui exprimaient à eux seuls une bouillie d'expression glaciales – n'auraient guère sauvé la vie de Dean…

Quarante minutes d'attente supplémentaires.

C'est à la dernière de ces quarante minutes que le portable de Moruk se mit à sonner. Alors même qu'il expliquait à sa tendre mère combien il aimait sa nouvelle voiture, qui pouvait le conduire partout où il voulait, du moment que son cœur brûlait d'amour. Absolument par-tout. Au bout du monde, s'il le fallait.

Rouge de honte, Moruk décrocha.

Le sale con…Putain le sale con. Aussitôt, Sam se vit sauter sur ses pieds, bondir sur lui, l'étrangler. Pour le plaisir, et ce jusqu'à ce que sale con lui amène les putains de cartouches. Dean…

Toutes traces d'embarras avaient déserté le visage de sale con lorsqu'il annonça :

- Elle est là dans dix minutes. Bouge pas, faut que j'te fasse écouter un truc. J'te parie c'que tu veux qu'on écoute la même musique !

Quatre vingt huit minutes d'attente supplémentaires.

Puis vingt : Adely, une supeeer copine, frappa furieusement à la porte d'entrée. Moruk se fit une joie de lui présenter Sam. Le jeune Winchester dut mordre violement ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater d'un rire hystérique.

Les jambes velues et malingres, flanquées d'une mini jupe à cœurs, taille dix ans, du nouvel arrivé, n'y étaient pour rien. Presque. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

********

**9h10**

Des gloussements interminables - censés paraître discrets - s'étaient imposés. Puis, Suite à un ultime clin d'œil, Adely s'était éclipsée, faisant bruyamment claquer ses chaussures rouges hauts talons dans l'étroit couloir d'entrée.

Moruk était si proche de lui qu'il semblait vouloir à toute force grimper sur ses genoux. Assit du bout des fesses sur un canapé renfoncé rose bonbon, Sam était lui si désireux de s'éloigner de la douce créature qu'on aurait pu croire le divan sur le point d'exploser. Occupé à ruminer des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres, il ne vit pas la main qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa cuisse. ' Comment tuer son frère' stagnait en première position. L'étrangler ? Trop rapide. Le noyer ? Encore trop rapide. Tiens… le laisser croupir dans la chambre d'une adolescente en pleine ébullition d'hormones, Britney Spears volume maxi, avec une salade de pissenlits et une tasse de thé vert ; et ça pendant un mois.  
Un semblant de sourire étira les lèvres du jeune Winchester.  
Pour disparaître en une fraction de seconde : Moruk nichait sa tête au creux de son épaule, une main glissée sur sa cuisse.

Il dut articuler quelque chose, mais Sam n'entendit pas. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il s'écarta si brusquement qu'il s'étala sur le sol.

Ses fesses avaient d'abord heurté un carton, ses mains n'avaient pas eu le temps de se rattraper à l'extrémité du canapé.  
Rouge de honte et de confusion, il se redressa, sous l'œil noir de Moruk qui le toisait sans mot dire.  
Sam dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'articuler :

- Je dois_ vraiment_ m'en aller, mademoiselle Mor…Amélie. Mon frère m'attend, il s'inquiète sûrement, hem…désolé. Son sourire devait paraître atrocement faux, mais il s'en souciait autant que la couleur des yeux de Moruk. Merci pour…le déplacement et…, il fit un mouvement du menton en direction du paquet de gâteaux qu'il n'avait pas effleuré, pour tout ça. Rappelez votre amie, dites lui que ça ne peut plus attendre. S'il le faut j'irai la rejoindre.

Suspicieux, le livreur étudia un instant le visage de Sam, comme pour s'assurer que les mots « Sale menteur ! Je mens ! Je mens ! » n'enflammaient pas son front.  
Ce qu'il y lu dû le satisfaire : Ses sourcils froncés se relâchèrent brusquement, et il déclara de sa voix chantante.

- Ok, ça marche, bouge pas j'vais …, son front se plissa, chercher son numéro. J'm'en rappelle plus. Une cervelle de poisson rouge, eh eh !  
En deux enjambées dignes des sauts d'un danseur étoile, il disparut de la vue de Sam, dans la deuxième pièce, une chambre grande ouverte.

Une fois seul, le jeune Winchester soupira lourdement.  
Si un photographe du « Fatal beauty magazine » s'était pointé devant lui avec son appareil photo « souriez ! », c'est dans la rubrique « Le parfait serial killer » que le cliché aurait été placé.

Jamais, de sa vie, Sam n'était resté si longtemps en la présence d'un tel QI de moule. Il s'était montré excessivement poli toutes ces heures, mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Que Moruk s'amène avec une cruche d'eau en guise de numéro, et Sam la lui enverrait dans les dents.

A peine cette pensée caressée, son coeur manqua un battement. La voix aigue de Moruk claironnait à quelques mètres :

- Sammyyyyyy !!! T'as plus besoin d'attendre ! J'ai les cartouuuuuuuuches !

Moruk réapparut aussitôt, le carton tendu à bouts de bras, l'air particulièrement fier de lui.

- Heureusement que j'm'en suis rendu compte maintenant, mmh ? T'aurais dû rester beaucoup plus longtemps sinon…dommage…

_S'il n'avait pas eu un frère ma vieille… T'y étais presque ! Encore deux heures et il mangeait ici, rien qu'avec toi. Mais rien n'est perdu. Regarde son air sombre…il ne veut pas partir, mais il n'a pas le choix… Donne lui ton numéro, il te rappellera dès ce soir ma belle. Et après… _

Sam lui décrocha un regard qui aurait découpé en rondelles une roche magmatique.

- Merci, cracha t-il, avant d'arracher violement son bien des bras fébriles qui se tendaient vers lui. Aussitôt, Moruk sentit un frisson lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale_. « Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Bestial, sauvage avec ça ! »_

Lorsque Sam s'engouffra précipitamment dans l'impala, ignorant la main de Moruk qui battait furieusement l'air « N'oublie pas de m'appeler ! J'ai pas d'heure! », puis jeta sans regarder où il atterrissait le morceau de papier griffonné d'une série de numéros ; un flot de paroles qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier résonnait à ses oreilles :

« …Bobby ne m'aime pas. Va savoir pourquoi. J'ai failli claquer d'une crise cardiaque quand il m'a demandé, ordonné plutôt, de me pointer ici avec les cartouches. Il devait vraiment être désespéré si tu veux mon avis. Mais bon…on refait pas les vieux mmh ? Et puis, j'sais qu'il ne me déteste pas non plus. Si tu veux, j'suis le fils d'un ami à lui. Enfin…avant. Mon père est mort au Vietnam, quand j'mettais encore des couches, alors bon…J'sais pas trop pourquoi, mais quatre ou cinq mois après que Bobby soit rentré de…ben du Vietnam, il s'est occupé de moi, au début du moins. On n'habitait pas très loin de sa casse, ma mère et moi ; quand j'devais avoir sept ans il demandait à Ethan, son voisin de l'époque, de me laisser monter sur son cheval, de temps en temps. Et puis j'me suis installé dans le Missouri alors forcément… Mais quand j'ai envie de changer de décor, et ça c'est souvent, j'passe lui faire un p'tit coucou. Il était super, comment dire…énervé, un peu inquiet aussi, ça se sentait, quand j'l'ai vu l'autre jour. J'lui ai dis que je restais pas, que j'avais des trucs à faire à Window Rock. Alors là il a fait une tête franchement louche. A moitié contente, à moitié pas contente…une vieille grimace louche quoi. Et c'est là qu'il m'a parlé de vous, pis qu'il m'a dit d'emporter les cartouches. Mais peu importe…pour en revenir à nos moutons ; j'croyais, à cause de ce vieux fou, que tu ne passerais pas. Que tu ne viendrais pas toi-même, que t'enverrais quelqu'un à ta place. Il m'avait dis qu'il vous préviendrait toi et ton frère que j'étais, selon lui, incroyablement chiante. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre…Et moi j'le connais Bobby, s'il dit qu'il fait quelque chose, il le fait crois moi. Avoue Sam, tu pensais que j'étais super chiante mmh ? Ou peut être même pire ? Et t'es venu quand même, t'es un type bien toi. »

Dean...Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. C'était quoi ? Une vengeance ? Il allait vraiment le tuer.


End file.
